guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Ali
Um... Like many people you have called me Kevin. This is incorrect, I use Kelvin because I like adding puns into my character names. Back when I was still addicted to fire I thought Kelvin would be a good name for something hot. Kelvin is a means of mesuring tempurature similar to the Centegrade scale. It uses the same units but does starts at absolute zero rather than the freezing point of water. What that means is that it is equal to Celsius + 273. As I said most of my charachers have punny (there I go again) names, such as Spike The Holywater for a monk. :Sorry about that. Kelvin is a neat pun name for a fire-based character. --Ali 11:13, 10 January 2007 (CST) :: To bad only 3 people have gotten it thusfar. Everyone calls me Kevin so you are by FAR not alone. You get used to explaining things like that to people when you attempt to joke around too much. Can't tell you how many people don't get my jokes even after I've explained them. At least you understand it. Which considering how many people don't could be considered an accomplishment. Alas, I am ranting again. May be due to the fact that its 12:11 AM. >.< Kelvin Greyheart 00:07, 16 January 2007 (CST) Have you seen this build? Vigorous Barrager. I thought you'd like to add a variation of what you have. Jack (talk| ) 16:31, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks, I love trying Ranger builds. --Ali 16:37, 16 January 2007 (CST) :: Havent posted it yet but I've been fooling around with a 105 vigorous/55 monk ranger. Its really weird but like any good 55 it can tank and uses Barage to dish out farirly moderate amounts of damage consistently and even if the foe scatters you can still hit many of them because your using a bow. Still in developement stage, mainly because there are so many variations im experimenting with. If your interested in this absolutely blasphemous way of treating a Ranger let me know. Kelvin Greyheart 20:01, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::Are you using an Mo/R? I'd like to try it at some point but I don't currently have that profession combination. If you're using an R/Mo, I'd be happy to try it. --Ali 22:21, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::: The only time I ever go Mo/R is with my prot monk. Draw Conditions and Melandru's Resilience to happily spam away with around 7-10 energy regen. Its like having a self contained BIP necro. Regardless this is what I have been fooling around with when not skill capping on my monk. Kelvin Greyheart 21:26, 17 January 2007 (CST) 16 marks. (can be reduced to improve prot and heal) 2+3 expertise (dump for any leftover points) 9 healing 9 protection Skils are Barrage, Distracting Shot, Purge Conditions, Healing Breeze, Protective Spirit, Vigorous Spirit, Mending, Balthazar's Spirit Basicly you use balth spirit like all 55's. Mending is to counter some degen such as bleeding. Vig Spirit is you main heal. Heals 14*number of arrows. Up to 98 hp. Prot Spirit is your invince skill, Healing Breeze is for degen reduction and even more healing on top of vig spirit. Purge conditions can be swapped for any condition removal. Distractings you basic interupt and of course you spam barage as often as possible. Like all 55's it takes some getting used too, but its fun. I wasn't really serious about it until it started working for odd things. Things such as taking out a MM solo with his entire army. Not easy but fun (^_^). Credits and sig No problem on the credits - glad you like it! On your sig, it was pointed out on my talk page that messages after yours are having their text size shrunk. I think the problem is that you're using a tag without a corresponding tag - and that may be causing the close of the small tag to be missed. Can you modify your sig to close the font tag, then test to ensure that resolves the problem? --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:29, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Added "" and tested, it seems to work correctly now. Sorry for the inconvenience.— [[User:Ali|''Ali]] ([[User_talk:Ali|talk]]) 17:00, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks! I think just inserting "/font" would be enough; but "/font color" works too. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:01, 24 January 2007 (CST) General Barrager Thanks for deleting the dead links. They used to go to other builds that had been vetted and merged into the General Barrager but were still pending a decision for deletion. Apparently, they were deleted since they are were dead links. Anyway, thanks for cleaning it up.-- [[User:Vallen Frostweaver|''Vallen Frostweaver]] 15:46, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)